An Act of Seduction
by watchmebleedx
Summary: Jasper Whitlock is a vampire who is lusting after his new human boss. All he can think about is having him, so he starts to formulate a plan. He is going to seduce Edward Masen. WARNING: LEMONS, SLASH! AU.
1. Prolouge, Kinda XD

**AN:** Ah, someone how I got hooked on slash and Jasper stories.. How? Well, I'm not really sure. Here is a preview of what is to come in my new story, 'An Act of Seduction'. Please review and tell all your smut-loving friends about this fic. It will be LOADED with smut.. glorious, detailed smut. :)

* * *

I felt a shiver run down my spine as my topaz eyes met with his green ones. I tried to form words, but my mind failed me for the first time. He was beautiful. Tall, lean, and he had the best sex hair you could imagine. He stuck out his hand and I finally realized that he was talking. I shook my head in disbelief because I would love nothing more than to hear this angel talk. I swallowed some of the venom that had pooled in my mouth, although it felt very dry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." I smiled slightly as I watched this bronze haired beauty shake his head lightly before smiling.  
"I said, I'm Edward Masen, and you must be Jasper Whitlock. I'll be your boss." He grinned, and I about jizzed my pants right there.  
I gulped audibly and then chuckled softly. _Only I would fall instantly for my boss. _I took his extended hand lightly and shook it, noticed the length of his fingers. _Oh shit, what they coud do to me._ I had to stop this, lusting after my new boss. What the hell was wrong with me?! He shot me a crooked grin, like he could tell what I was thinking. _Fuck, I wish you could know what I was thinking, then we would be in your office fucking like bunnies instead of the front lobby_. He led me to his office, so I could start sorting paper work right away. I watched his tight ass sway with every step he took. I _had_ to have him.

And, that my friends, is what started the plan. I, Jasper Whitlock, was going to seduce Edward Masen, Attorney at Law.

* * *

**AN: THOUGHTS? SUGGESTIONS? HIT THE GREEN BUTTON &TELL ME!!**


	2. Ch 1, Edward wants some of that

**AN:** Well, this chapter turned out to be shorted than I would have liked, but hey... I felt as though it should end here. :D Enjoy Mr. Masen's point of view, lovelies.

* * *

**EDWARD'S POV:**

* * *

I was sitting at my desk, going over the files for my newest case. Every now and then I would glance over at the sexy blonde sitting at the desk right outside my office. Okay, I might have been doing more than glancing, but hot damn that man is sexy. I shook my head to clear the dirty thoughts of what his hands and mouth could do to my growing erection. _As his cool tongue swirled around the thick head of my huge cock, I began to whimper.. Fuck Jas..per, so goooood._

I think I actually whimpered out loud, because the blonde haired beauty glanced at me from his desk and smirked. Fucking, smirked! _Serves you right, Masen._ Oh hell, I needed to work on having fantasies at work, especially about a man I had just met three fucking hours ago. I turned back to my desk, and tried to continue to work for another hour, until it was time for lunch. I neatly stacked up the paperwork and placed it in the folder so I wouldn't lose any important documents. I found it hard to concentrate on working anyway. My mind was going haywire with all the fantasies about me and Jasper. It was ridiculous, but hey, I wasn't really complaining. _Yeah, cause no one's got 'Lil Eddie this hard before_. "_Hey, 'Lil!? I am in no way little, dude. I am a thick piece of man meat."_

I groaned out loud. Fuck, when did my fucking cock start talking? I am officially insane.I arose from my desk and walked quickly over to Jasper's. I stood over him for a moment before I cleared my throat, more for my benefit, I seemed to have forgotten myself why I was over here. _Like you'd need a reason. _Oh, right. Lunch. Fuck, now I had to work up the courage to ask the guy to join me. I cleared my throat before I spoke in a husky tone. _Oh, hell. You can tell that I'm hard as a fucking rock just by my voice. _The object of my new sexual affection turned to me with the same smirk as he had just an hour before. _He will be the fucking death of me_.

"Sorry to bother you Ja..Jasper, but I was wondering if you'd maybe.... like to.. j..join me for lunch?" _Oh, hell, Masen, way to be sexy.. just stutter why don't you? _Jasper broke out into a sexy as fuck grin and nodded. "I'd love to, _Mr. Masen_." Oh, god.... He pulled the Mr. Masen card. _Fuck, you've been a naughty boy, Jasper, I'd love to spank.... "EDWARD!" What? "Quit having fantasies about the man and take the guy out to lunch!!" _I rolled my eyes at myself, chuckling softly as I focused back on the task at hand.

"I.. usually.. go to this Chinese place on Market, would that be... uh.. alright?" I smiled slightly at him. _Well, at least you're trying. _It was like my mind and brain weren't fuctioning properly. _Well, you do talk to yourself, maybe you need to see a doctor about that. _Jasper chuckled. "Let me just grab my coat, and we can leave. Will we be walking or driving?" I smiled and answered in a semi-quiet voice, "Either is fine, I do love to show off the Vanquish." Jasper's smiled grew at the mention of the car. "You'll have to drive then, I have a V8 Vantage." I stood, dumbfounded. Jasper was only 21, a law student, how could he afford an Aston? He laughed loudly at my expression. "My father is a doctor, one of the best in the country. Carlisle Cullen. We share a love of expensive cars." If possible, I liked this guy even more. But one question still pegged me, "Cullen? But you're last name is Whitlock, right?" He nodded once, still smiling, but only slightly. "I'm adopted, my parents died, so in honor of them, I kept their last name." My face fell slightly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried. He shook his head, "No, don't worry about it. Come on, we'll talk over lunch."

I follwed him to the elevator and we stlood in a comfortable silence. As the doors open, I walked into the elevator and Jasper followed. The elevator had plenty of room, but for some reason, we were right on top of each other. I reached for the button to the lobby at the same time Jasper did. We had briefly shaken hands earl_er _today, but the coolness of his hands seemed to send a shock throughout my body. I glanced over at him and his golden eyes had darkened slightly, making me gasp in surprise and then blush. He quickly pushed the button on the elevator and I felt us begin our descent to the first floor. The once comfortable silence turned into an awkward one, which would probably classified as my fault.

It seemed to me that I could feel Jasper's cool breath on the side of my neck, so I turned slightly and looked at him. I sucked back my breath as I realized how close we actually were. His smirk was back as he leaned forward slightly, "_Mr. Masen_, is everything okay?" He voice was like velvet and it sent chills down my spine. He was so close, I could just lean in and kiss him.... Quickly, I came to my senses as the door opened and a few people walked in. Jasper moved even closer to me, and I looked back at him.

I stared into his warm amber eyes, feeling the swirls of emotions I had felt all day, flood into one. Lust. I could feel the warmth pool into my cheeks as I blushed. The lust was almost unbearable, like it wasn't just mine. I have never felt this way about another man, but Jasper was different. I wanted Jasper to do things to me that I have never before imagined.

It was then that I realized. I, Edward Masen, was going to seduce Jasper Whitlock.

* * *

**AN: Well!? Thoughts? &Yes, Jasper is a vampire, so he doesn't eat, but he wanted to spend time with Edward. I know, sweet right? This is a hell of a lot shorter than I wanted it to be, but I will updated more frequently than I orginally planned to. :D I'm thinking at least twice a week. I also need a beta.. Know anyone? Please be sure to review.. I love to hear people's thoughts.**

**Xoxo, Molly**


	3. MAJOR!

**MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE**:  
Hi, guys. I know I just started this story, but I have to temporarily put it on hold. I've had a death in the family and I'm just finding it hard to write right now. I have half a chapter right now, that's about 2,000 at the moment. I'll be writing longer chapters, btw. I wanted to answer a few questions though.

1) **Is Jasper a vampire?** -Yes, and he is also an empath.  
2) **Is Edward a vampire as well?** -No, in this story, Edward is human. Not sure if it will stay that way or not.  
3) **Are the emotions Edward is feeling his own?** -Yes and no, Jasper is 'amplifying' Edward's emotions, but they ARE his own.  
4) **Why aren't the chapters longer?** -While I posted the first full chapter, I decided to make the chapters shorter so I could update more often. But, after looking back over the first chapter, I've decided to write longer chapters. About 3-4,000 words each, but I won't limit myself. I write what I think I should and end it where it needs to be ended.  
5)**Y ou said you would update twice a week, what happened?** -Well, as I stated above, there has been a death in the family and that has made it difficult to write. Before the death, they had been very sick for a month, but were expected to make a full recovery. The death was sudden and I've had to devote time to consoling other family members.

Thank you so much for bearing with me, I can understand that you guys must really be wanting to read the next chapter.. I'll upload it by the end of the weekend, and if not then on Monday.  
Enjoy your Thanksgiving everyone.

XOXO, Molly


End file.
